In the related art, a structure in which a winding is wound in a concentrated manner around teeth of a stator, that is, the structure of a concentrated winding motor, is disclosed (Patent Literature 1). The concentrated winding motor disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a structure in which an eddy-current loss can be greatly reduced even though a massive yoke is used in a rotor. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses the pulsation frequencies of cogging torque and winding factors of various concentrated winding permanent magnet motors.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2001-054271 (drawing and description in abstract)
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-9-172762 (drawing and description in abstract)